What is Love?
by JTURNING
Summary: Where humans are no longer dominant and creatures rule the planet, a world where a which is the same as humans. Eddie is a Keeper, 1 of 5 to keep the secrets of life. He is the Keeper of Love and now he is going on adventure to find the other 4 keepers to bring the world back into human control. Will he find them all other then Patricia? or will he die trying?


**Hay guys!**

**I wrote this a while ago for a school project and forgotten I wrote it and I decided to change the character names to fit the story. They gave me a D but I think it was so much better so please tell me what you think and I might actually finish it because this was all I was allowed to write.**

* * *

What is Love?  
What is hope?

This world is full of love and hope but what is it? This is the story of a boy who must keep the secret of love. His name is Eddie Miller. He is just the typical guy at school to every normal person but he is known as a keeper of secrets. One who is to control a part of life it self and protect it's secrets. He must protect the truth of Love, however what will happen now will change his life completely.

**Eddie's thoughts:**

What is love? Why must I protect it? Why me? I am a keeper if the secrets, there are 5 of us, the keepers of, Love, Truth, Morals, Luck and Life. I am the keeper of love, we protect the truth behind these five things that make life wholesome. We are all different in this world but a few of us are really different. Magic is true in this world, there are no limits in this world what ever your mind can think of is true. However now this world is turning to dust and new creatures rule this place, it is us who are slaves but a legend lives on. The legend how to get our world back.

When 5 of life live as 1 becomes the world that 5 will want.

I am 1 of the 5 keepers. My name is Eddie Miller, this is the story of how I created the new world.

**The story begins**

The skies where black and the stars where fading away. They stood outside the asylum guarding the enterence.

"Humans, why humans?" asked the snake man who hissed at every 's' that he spoke.

"They are disgusting creatures who came to live on this world." This woman who's bottom half was a bear and top half of an eagle who's wings where widely spread out with the majestic white and brown feathers. "That is why we have taken over." her voice was soft but very violent.

The asylum was white and had markings all over and was cryptic.

"What about the whiches?" the snake man asked with a his tongue hitting his teeth as he spoke as his slivery tongue entered his wide evil grin.

As he spoke another creature that was like a bunny but it had gills and owl eyes approached with a human woman in shackles, her clothes where torn and blood was trickling down her chin, her brown hair hitting the floor, she walked strangly however leaning to her right with her eyes facing the floor with no struggle or restraint showing in her figure.

"W-w-which." said the bunny man.

"I'm a k-k-k-keeper." with that the bear lady walked flew over and looked and used her talons creating a large scratch down her cheek.

"What keeper are you?" she said with her head tilting side to side.

"Truth." she said with a tear rolling down her face, "However my name is Patricia." with that the bear lady hit her with her talons again.

"I'm Yondur, the Flathont, remember that I can kill you with just by beak."

"I know who you are I even know your friend over there called Protar who a Slithern and bunny boy here is Trodun the Buwl." then Trodun hit her with his back feet.

"She has a gob on her hasn't she?" Protar hissed.

"She dies at dawn throw her in with that blonde boy." Yondur turned around with quickly and used her long talon to scratch the door, Patricia covered her ears with her tied up hands as it sounded like finger nails on black boards. With a dark black glow down the cracks and the door soon vanished and was devoured by the darkness, Patricia was picked up by a hard wind and flew into the darkness. When she landed she was in a cell with no shackles on her. She look around the big dark room and noticed a boy who was holding a small white candle in his bare hand.

"Eddie, and you are?" the boy asked as he stood up and Patricia noticed he was wearing a long flowing white robe and he walked over and you could hear the loud sound of wet feet hitting the floor.

"Patricia, where are we?" she asked as she looked at his feet she noticed they where covered in fresh blood.

"Welcome to Havour." he smiled to her, "why are you here?"

"I'm a special which." she said as she looked around and noticed a window and as she looked out side all she could see was sand. and sky.

"Be careful!" he yelled.

"Why shou-" with that a huge scorpion attacked however this one had the body of a man on top of the scorpion body, it shrunk and scuttled into the cell and grew back.

"That's why!" he yelled "Move!" he said as he ran to Patricia and dragged her around the room.

The scorpion man used his hand and a huge knife appeared.

"Is that the best you can do." Patricia said calmly. As this man slashed the air huge sharp gusts of air fired at Patricia and gave her a deep cut on the top of her arm and blood splattered across the room however she didn't scream. "I guess not." she said calmly, "However I can do more." with that a bright Blue circle surrounded her however at the same time a pink circle appeared around Eddie. "With Truth I take your life and lies shall take your soul, as darkness surrounds you your being is gone." with those word she waved her hand and the scorpion man was caged in darkness.

"With Love, I take your pain and fill it with hate of this world as you pass over to the next life, I move your spirit away with my powers of love and truth, I end your life." Eddie said as he raised his hand and a blue light came from Patricia's hand and a pink one from Eddie and fired at the scorpion man. As the cage turned to a ball and set on fire and destroying the scorpion man with darkness.

"I'm Eddie keeper of Love and you must be the keeper of Truth." Eddie stretched out his hand for Patricia.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to find another keeper in my life time." she said looking rather pissed off.

"Let me help you out." then he touched her shoulder and placed it on Patricia's deep cut and a bright pink light flowed from his hand, "Feel no more pain." as his eyes glowed pink and when he removed his hand there was no cut on Patricia's shoulder.

"Thanks, so why are you here?" she asked still not knowing what to think.

"I was helping a Griffin from not being dead but it was too late and they thought I killed him and they throw me in here. Now I have you we can escape."

"How?"

"A power of one keeper is strong however not as strong as two so we can get out as it isn't built to keep more then one keeper." he held Patricia's hands.

"Why should eye slimeball?" she asked.

"When 5 of life live as 1 becomes the world that 5 will want." Eddie said.

"What does that mean?" she questioned.

"You will learn when the time comes." with that his eyes and Patricia's turned pink and blue and they left the blank cell.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Please Review and tell me if I should continue or not as I really do care what you think.**

**Bye Guys!**


End file.
